The Boar Wars
The Boar Wars is the twenty-second episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Jeri's Quest and followed by A World Apart. Plot When Takato is getting some bread for Guilmon, his mother nags him about not doing his homework. As the earthquakes become more common, Suzie is squeezing Terriermon extremely hard, thinking he will protect her. Henry, realizing that an evil Digimon might be behind the earthquakes, yells at Suzie to take Terriermon, to which she begins to cry and wishes Henry wasn't her brother. When he is walking under the highway, he notices a poster, and asks to borrow it. Rika appears with her grandmother, as she is shopping with her, and Henry says they should meet Takato in the park. Rika's mother calls, Rika says she's going to the park and has plans with her friends. Mrs. Nonaka is opposed to this, but Grandma says Rika is at the age where her friends are more important than her looks, which nearly causes Mrs. Nonaka to faint. Impmon is sulking in a tunnel in the sewer. At Guilmon's cave, Kazu and Kenta ask Takato why he has a Digimon and they don't. Takato says maybe the Digimon could tell he was superior, and that if more Digimon like Leomon show up, maybe one of them will pick them as a partner. Jeri wants to learn how to play the card game. When Rika, Henry, and Terriermon arrive, Rika begins to teach Jeri how to play the game. Afterward, Henry shows everyone the poster, which is the Chinese Zodiac. He says that the Devas have all been animal-themed so far, each resembling one of the Chinese Zodiac. Mihiramon was the tiger, Sandiramon was the snake, Sinduramon was the rooster, Pajiramon was the sheep, Vajramon was the ox, Kumbhiramon was the rat, and Indramon was the horse. This means the other five will be a rabbit, a dragon, a monkey, a dog, and a pig. Kenta notices something weird: The creepy kid. He runs over to a path, and turns his head around 180 degrees. Jeri thinks he wants to be friends, and runs after him. At Hypnos, Riley and Tally detect another Digimon bio-emerging. Tally says there is too much data coming through, and Riley says it's overloading the system. Yamaki contacts the chief, and tells him about the incoming Digimon. Takato notices that the creepy kid was staring at Jeri and suspects that this was because Calumon was with her. He thinks the creepy kid might know something about Calumon. Rika thinks he could be dangerous. As Jeri and Calumon continue to chase him, Guilmon senses another Digimon. Jeri loses the creepy kid. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta race to where a giant digital field appears, and the Pig Deva, Vikaralamon, bio-emerges. He is as big as the buildings, and goes on a rampage, threatening to destroy Shinjuku. Takato tells Kazu and Kenta to protect Jeri and Calumon. Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon digivolve to Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon. Military helicopters arrive to fight Vikaralamon. Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon attack him, but he doesn't even notice their attacks. Yamaki is in the process of activating Juggernaut to destroy all Digimon. When Yamaki tells Janyu this, Janyu objects, as it would destroy the tamers' Digimon as well. Yamaki says this is a small price to pay, and after Vikaralamon is destroyed he will construct a firewall so no more Digimon can bio-emerge. Vikaralamon continues his rampage, unaffected by the Champion Digimon's attacks. Takato, Henry, and Rika remember their earlier arguments with Mrs. Matsuki, Suzie, and Mrs. Nonaka, and want to protect them. At Hypnos, Janyu tells Yamaki to stop, and Yamaki violently shoves him to the ground. As Vikaralamon has destroyed much of the city, Takato, Henry, and Rika decide to digivolve their Digimon to Ultimate. They don't have blue cards, but wish that they can protect everyone, and turn their digivolution cards into blue cards, which they use to digivolve them into WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon. Vikaralamon notices them for the first time, while at Hypnos, Yamaki engages the Juggernaut program. Notes *Vikaralamon and Yamaki are the antagonists in this episode *First episode where Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon are in Ultimate form at the same time. (However this has happened once before, in the movie Battle of Adventurers). The tamers now know how to turn their digivolution cards to blue cards and matrix digivolve them at will *All humans in Shinjuku are now aware of the existence of Digimon Trivia *When comparing the Devas to the Chinese Zodiac, Henry mentions Kumbhiramon before Indramon, even though he was fought after. Category:Episodes